


The witch and the dragon

by Dreamcatcher1425



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Gravity Falls, Jake and the Never Land Pirates, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Magic, Pirates, Steampunk, Witches, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 18:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher1425/pseuds/Dreamcatcher1425
Summary: A young man cursed to become a dragon and a witch that can transform into magical creatures with their magical pet lion are searching for a cure and a way to escape their past. On their journey they'll meet a captain and his crew, a princess who seeks her freedom, a pair of bandits with shattered memories and a semi-goddess
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Jake/Izzy (Never Land Pirates), Manny Rivera/Frida Suárez, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The witch and the dragon

Chapter 1: Runaway

Somebody stop those thiefs- a man shouted

In the middle of the market you could see two hooded figures, one with a black cloak and another with a white cloak running as some people were trying to stop them

How much could you get? Asked the first figure

Well, I got some fruit and these bracelets. I think we can make some money out of this. What about you? Asked the second figure

Got some bread and was able to pick-pocket a couple people. I wish we didn't have to live like this- Said the first one with a sad tone

Hey, cheer up man, one day we'll be able to have a quiet life, but for now we must deal with the hardships of being runaways 

Suddenly a big man jumped into the scene looking at our two fellows

Now you can't run away from me you sneaky boogers- said the man with a maniac laugh

But just when he finished laughing he became petrified to see two eyes that were staring at him hungrily, a growl was heard in the loud market and everyone looked to where the sound was coming from.

Everyone screamed and started running when they saw a pink lion approaching them with it's sharp fangs out.

The animal then stopped in front of the hooded figures and gently rubbed it's head on the hand of one of them

There there buddy- said the white cloaked man as he stroked the lion's head

Well we should be able to pay for a boat, and a map now- said the black figure

The lion leaned and both our fellow thieves got on his back, as they were about to leave two guards started shooting arrows that tienes the hoods apart

HALT IN THE NAME OF THE LAW- said the men

They were soon shocked to see who they were chasing, fear and anger ran through their veins.

The white cloaked figure was a tall and chubby man with fair skin, long dark curly hair and amber eyes.he was wearing black boots, a pink shirt and dark brown pants.

The other was a woman with fair skin, rosy cheeks, blue hair and sapphire eyes. She was wearing a red dress with brown boots, on her arms you could see a black net glove and a wristband of the same material. Upon her head there was a flower crown made with red roses.

THE WITCH AND THE DRAGON MAN- screamed the men before running away

Hmph. We got names you know -replied the man

Relax Steven, let's just go and buy that map to neverland, Lion would you mind? Said the girl 

The lion then sprinted and started running to their destination

Man it really is tiring that wherever we go people run away from us- said Steven 

At least you got a cool name like dragon man, they just call me witch

Oh come on Frida, I think you're more than a witch-said Steven with a warm smile

Uh yeah, I'm your friend - added frida with a sarcastic voice

Nah, you're like a sister to me- cooed steven

The lion then stopped abruptly making Frida and Steven shake a little

Oh! Looks like we're finally here

They arrived at a tent where a man with a glass eye recieved them

Welcome travellers to the marvelous shop of harry the eyeless! The man spoke.

Steven shaked the man's hand but Frida was a bit skeptical 

Sir we were wondering if you still had that map to neverland- asked steven

It does depend, How much money do you have? Asked the man with no shame whatsoever

We managed to get these bracelets, they are from exotic jewels- said Frida while showing the bracelets

Oooooh, interesting and shinny, but this alone just won't do- said harry while inspecting the bracelets 

What else could you want sir? Asked steven a little annoyed

Well... How about a kiss from the pretty lady here? Said the man lifting his eyebrow to frida 

Frida didn't hesitate to take a bow and arrow from her back and point it right in the man's face

Look amigo, either you accept what we got and give us the map or I'll make sure you'll never be able to see in your entire pathetic existence- said our blue-haired friend

The man was just scared to death and quickly searched for the map to give it to our travellers

H-here you go, have a n-nice day- said harry

Frida and Steven left the shop rather quickly

Steven started to read the map

Okay we just need a ship to get there and someone who can take us- said frida 

Well, I heard of a captain that can make trips to faraway places for really cheap- said Steven while studying the map

Okay then, we will head there now- said the woman with a happy tone

Frida stuck out her hand for a handshake

For a new start and for your cure

Steven grabbed her hand

For a new start and for my cure

~to be continued~


End file.
